


ride

by rosetterer



Series: Stucky Farm AU [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is still 19, Car Sex, Cute, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Lumberjack Steve Rogers, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Steve is somewhere between 25-30, Stubborn Bucky Barnes, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Unsafe Sex, Will Proofread Later, barbershop, daddy Steve Rogers, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetterer/pseuds/rosetterer
Summary: ’’Pull over.’’Steve glanced at Bucky but kept driving. ’’What?’’’’Pull over, right here,’’ Bucky repeated, pointing at the side of the road. They weren’t too far away from home anymore.’’Okay...’’ Steve said, sounding unsure, and smoothly pulled the car over to the edge of the forest. ’’Are you feeling sick or something, kid?’’Bucky unbuckled his seatbelt and did the same with Steve’s. He then climbed over to his lap, which was easier said than done but he managed. Steve seemed to begin to understand what was going on.’’I was thinking,’’ Bucky began with a low voice and placed a few kisses on Steve’s now smooth jaw. ’’That before we go back home, we could just have a little fun.’’’’Is that so?’’
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Farm AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826242
Comments: 12
Kudos: 278





	ride

**Author's Note:**

> I will proofread this later.

’’Are you absolutely sure about this?’’ Bucky questioned for the millionth time. He leaned against the wall right outside of the bathroom where Steve was washing his hands. ’’I mean, I like it even though it’s a bit crazy. You could just trim it.’’

Steve dried his hands on the towel and walked out of the bathroom. ’’A bit crazy? Kid, my beard is insane and I really don’t feel like trying to neaten it up by myself. I just think it’d be nice to just get it all shaved off by a professional. I’ve had it for so long.’’

’’But it’s getting cold outside,’’ Bucky fought back. ’’Your face is going to get cold.’’

Steve laughed and grabbed the car keys from the table. ’’That’s the best you can come up with? Buck, the beard is going to grow back. Fast. I promise you. Now come on, what do you say we take the car for its first ride since-''

’’Now?’’ Bucky asked, surprised. ’’I thought you’d go over to… What’s his name? Clark! Clark’s house. He cuts your hair usually, right?’’

’’He does,’’ Steve replied. ’’But there’s no way I’m letting him go anywhere near my throat with anything sharp.’’

’’It’d be cheaper to just shave it off yourself,’’ Bucky continued.

’’You really are fighting this, aren’t you?’’ Steve growled. ’’No wonder your parents constantly send you over here. You are nothing but a brat.’’

’’You’re only now realizing that?’’ Bucky asked teasingly with a smirk. ’’Fine, we can take the car and go to the town center to get your beard shaved off. But...’’

’’But?’’ Steve asked.

’’You’re going to have to ask my parents’ permission,’’ Bucky replied. ’’I can’t go without telling them and I need an excuse. Remember, they think you’re punishing me or whatever.’’

Steve walked past him and over to the front door. He put his shoes on. ’’Alright, I’ll figure something out. Now come on.’’

’’What’s the rush?’’ Bucky mumbled as he put his shoes on as well. 

’’I want to get the car back in the garage as soon as possible,’’ Steve answered to his quiet question. ’’I think it might snow today.’’

’’Already?’’ Bucky asked as Steve opened the door. It was cold outside but it wasn't’ that cold. ’’I don’t think so.’’

’’Maybe I should just leave you here,’’ Steve said, only half-jokingly. He closed the front door after them.

Bucky pouted at him.

’’You want to ride over to your house or should I go around my place and wait for you by the street?’’ Steve asked him.

’’As fun as driving through long grass and other shit sounds, for the sake of the car you should probably go around your house and drive on the dirt road,’’ Bucky replied, smiling. ’’But how are you going to explain to my parents where I’m going all the way from there?’’

Steve thought about it for a second. ’’I guess I’ll just have to come with you then.’’

Bucky slapped him gently on the chest. ’’Oh, come on. I wasn’t being serious. You take the car and wait for me by the street. I’ll be there in like a maximum of ten minutes, okay? Now, what were you going to say to my parents?’’

’’If you’re fine with that,’’ Steve said with a shrug. ’’I was just going to tell them that we needed to buy some last things for the car, like finishing touches so that it’ll look nice and I wanted to have you with me since we’ve been working on the car together.’’

’’What are you two whispering about?’’ a sudden, deep voice interrupted their conversation. They both turned around and noticed Bucky’s father standing only a little away from them.

’’George! What are you doing here?’’ Steve asked in an odd, loud way. He sounded almost nervous and Bucky knew what he was thinking about because he was thinking the same thing. How much of their conversation had his father heard?

’’Just decided to come and check up on the kid,’’ George replied, normally, to Bucky and Steve’s relief. ’’He been doing good?’’

’’Yes, he has,’’ Steve said with a proud smile. ’’The car’s pretty much fixed up, all we need to do now is to make the interior of it look a bit more… neat and maybe even modern.’’

’’Modern?’’ George scoffed. ’’Really, Rogers? Modern? With an old car like this, you need to make it look as nice as it looked back in the day, don’t you think?’’

Steve nodded carefully and glanced at the car. ’’Maybe you’re right.’’

’’So,’’ George started. ’’What were you two speaking about just now?’’

’’Oh, that,’’ Steve mumbled. ’’I was just thinking about going to the town center to get some final things for the car as well as get my hair and beard neatened up or so.’’

’’Ah, I see,’’ George said, glancing at Bucky. ’’I’m guessing you want to go with him?’’

Before Bucky could even open his mouth, Steve replied for him, ’’Actually, I was the one who asked him to join me. Since he’s been working on this car with me for a while now, I thought it’d be nice to get his opinion on everything too.’’

’’Hmm,’’ George said, stroking his jaw in deep thought. ’’I guess he could go. He should get a haircut too, his hair is getting too long for farm work.’’

Bucky grinned at Steve as his father got a bill out of his pocket and handed it toward Steve. ’’Here, that’s enough for a haircut, isn’t it?’’

’’It’s more than enough,’’ Steve replied but didn’t accept the money. ’’But George, I think I’ll cover it this time around. It’s not like Bucky’s getting paid for all the good work he does around here so this is the least I can do.’’

George looked somewhere between grumpy and confused but pocketed the cash again. ’’Well, it’s not like he’s supposed to be getting paid as this is his punishment but I guess I’ll allow it but only this time around and on one condition.’’

’’Yes?’’ Bucky asked.

’’Take our car,’’ George replied and took his keys out of his pocket. ’’It’s cold out here and since you haven’t had the chance to test drive that car of yours yet, it would be foolish to go on a two-hour drive on it. So…?’’

Steve looked at Bucky, who only shrugged.

’’I guess if that’s alright with you and Winnie,’’ Steve told him and took the car keys in his hand.

George waved his now empty hand. ’’It’s fine. Winnie would give the house away if anyone needed it, so don’t you worry, Rogers.’’

Steve laughed politely.

’’Come on, let’s go,’’ George told the two of them. ’’Should I drive your car to the garage while you two are gone?’’

’’No, thank you,’’ Steve answered as they began making their way toward the Barnes’ house. ’’I’ll do that when we get back.’’

’’Alright then,’’ George said and turned to look at Steve. ’’Now, I want him home before six, is that clear? He still has some chores to do today before going to bed.’’

’’I think we’ll be back well before six, isn’t that right, James?’’ Steve asked, looking over his shoulder at Bucky, who was walking right behind them.

’’Sure,’’ Bucky mumbled. He just wanted to get out of here for a while. Even if it was for only a few hours.

’’Are we there yet?’’ Bucky asked.

Steve groaned out loud and shot him a glare. ’’You asked me that ten minutes ago and I told you we were fifteen minutes away from the barber, so you do the math.’’

Bucky slumped against his seat and looked out of the window. It was odd to see little shops and coffee houses scattered around. He was so used to seeing only trees whenever he looked out of the window that this felt almost unreal. The number of people walking around, going to work or shopping, was almost shocking. And to think that he’d studied in New York for a few months. How had he managed?

’’We’ll see if we can find a parking spot,’’ Steve said quietly, mostly to himself. 

’’There’s usually some free spots by those trees,’’ Bucky replied, pointing only a little further away from where they were. ’’People don’t trust the trees ’cause they're old and frail. They’re afraid one of the bigger branches will fall and break their car.’’

Steve frowned at him. ’’Then should we even be parking there? Or are you just making that story up?’’

’’I’m not!’’ Bucky swore. ’’My dad has told me that a million times and my mom always worries when my dad still parks there. It’s been years and no branch has ever fallen.’’

’’I guess I’ll just have to trust you,’’ Steve said and parked smoothly into one of the parking spots. ’’Do you know any good shops around here for car parts and other things? I don’t come here that often other than to buy groceries.’’

’’Well, there’s one store right around the corner,’’ Bucky said as they both climbed out of the car. ’’If you can’t find something there, you won’t find it anywhere in this town. They can order stuff from other places though.’’

’’I guess we’ll have to go there then,’’ Steve said. ’’But let’s go to the barber first, I don’t know how long they’ll be open. It’s always surprisingly busy there.’’

’’You’ve gone there before?’’ Bucky asked.

’’Eh, every once in a while, not that often,’’ Steve replied and held onto Bucky’s hand as they crossed the street. ’’Only when Clark hasn’t been available or when my beard has gotten so wild that I can’t bother with shaving it off myself.’’

’’I don’t know if I’ve ever gotten my hair professionally cut, other than in New York,’’ Bucky told him. ’’My mom has always cut it for me. Which is probably why I’ve pretty much had the same haircut ever since I was four or five.’’

Steve chuckled and pulled the door of the barbershop open. Bucky stepped in and enjoyed how warm it felt to be inside. 

’’Steve!’’ a voice immediately exclaimed. ’’You’re back!’’

’’Hey, John!’’ Steve replied, just as loudly and excitedly. 

Bucky felt very out of place. The place looked very old-fashioned, which made the shop look quite charming but Bucky had never seen such a place before. He was pretty sure that in the furthest corner of the place, he could see an old man smoking a cigar.

’’I see you’ve brought someone with you,’’ John said then, smiling at Bucky.

’’Ah, yes, this is Bucky,’’ Steve introduced him.

’’Yeah, that’s me,’’ Bucky said awkwardly as he shook John’s hand. ’’Nice place.’’

’’Thank you,’’ John replied proudly and laughed. ’’It’s nice to hear young people say that about a place like this. So, what can I do for you today?’’

’’Well, I need to get a good shave. I want all of it off,’’ Steve said and chuckled at Bucky’s grumpy look. ’’And if you could just neaten up my hair a little bit too, maybe cut it a little shorter.’’

’’I can do that,’’ John said. ’’And how about you?’’

’’Uh, I uh...’’ Bucky coughed. Why was he being so awkward? ’’My hair’s too long.’’

’’So he wants it cut a little shorter,’’ Steve explained for him.

’’Well, Marcus is free now, so he could do that for you,’’ John told him kindly. ’’He’s a lot younger than I am and knows what the younglings like. I’m sure he’ll be a good fit for you, just tell him what you want and he’ll come through.’’

’’Thanks,’’ Bucky mumbled.

’’Yes, thank you,’’ Steve said with a smile. ’’God, John, sometimes I feel like you think I’m as old as you are.’’

’’Well I guess you’re a couple of years younger,’’ John laughed as Steve sat in one of the chairs. 

’’Try ten years,’’ Steve chuckled and looked over to Bucky. ’’Marcus is right there, kid.’’

Bucky turned around and saw a guy who was probably a little younger than Steve standing there with the brightest smile on his face. Bucky smiled awkwardly back before walking to him and sitting down on the comfortable chair.

’’So you just want your hair a little shorter?’’ Marcus asked, now standing right behind Bucky.

’’Yeah,’’ Bucky replied. ’’My hair’s usually in a bit more of a side part though so...’’

’’Oh, okay,’’ Marcus said. ’’Don’t worry. You’ve got such nice hair, even if I botched it, you’d still look amazing.’’

Bucky gulped. It was clear the man was joking but he still wasn’t sure whether to just accept the compliment or to be extremely worried about how this was going to turn out.

’’Look at that, Steve!’’ Bucky could hear John practically yelling from the other side of the shop. ’’I’ve just shaved about seven years off your face. You should do this more often. Man, you look like one of them 50s movie stars.’’

’’Oh, shut it, John,’’ Steve replied with a laugh. ’’Can I get up now?’’

’’Yeah, yeah, go ahead,’’ John told him.

Bucky wished he could turn around and see what Steve looked like now but Marcus had made it very clear that Bucky should keep his eyes on the mirror in front of him at all times and not move. Marcus seemed to be a little bit of a perfectionist.

’’And there,’’ Marcus finally said and put the blowdryer down. He ruffled Bucky’s hair slightly. ’’What do you think?’’

’’It looks nice,’’ Bucky said quickly because it was true. He glanced up at Marcus who didn’t seem to happy with the answer. ’’It’s great really, exactly the way I wanted it. Thank you.’’

’’No problem,’’ Marcus replied, smiling again. ’’Go on, get up.’’

Bucky did and my God, did it feel good to stretch out his legs. He looked in the mirror one more time and brushed his fingers through his soft hair. He’d allowed Marcus to cut a little bit shorter than he usually would but honestly, it looked better than any haircut he’d had before. He was so not going to tell his mother that.

’’I already paid. Are you ready to go or do you want to keep staring at yourself in the mirror?’’ Steve’s voice broke Bucky out of his thoughts and made him turn around.

Holy shit. Was he even looking at the same man anymore? The natural highlights in Steve’s hair seemed to have popped out now that it was all neat and completely clean and his lips looked much more full and pink than they ever had before. The beard had definitely been hiding a lot and all of a sudden, Bucky couldn’t bring himself to be mad about it being gone.

’’That jaw,’’ Bucky whispered.

’’What?’’ Steve asked.

’’My God,’’ Bucky corrected himself and walked over to Steve. It was odd to see the lower half of his face so… bare. ’’You look so weird.’’

’’I’ll take that as a compliment,’’ Steve laughed and threw his arm around Bucky's shoulder. ’’Bye John, bye Marcus, we gotta get going!’’

’’Bye! Come back soon!’’

’’I’ll try,’’ Steve replied as they walked out of the barbershop. 

Bucky couldn’t stop staring at Steve.

’’What?’’ Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head. ’’N- Nothing, just… I think I’m gonna run to that store over there real quick. I’ll be back in like a minute.’’

’’Okay,’’ Steve replied, sounding a little weirded out. ’’Do you want me to come with you?’’

’’No, no. I’ll be very quick,’’ Bucky told him, already walking toward the store. ’’Afterward, we’ll go to the car shop and then head home. Although, I do want to take the scenic route!’’

  
’’I can’t believe I’ve never been to that car store before,’’ Steve rambled on as they drove on the small dirt road in the middle of a forest that Bucky knew would take them home. ’’Not that I’ve ever done much with cars but my goodness, they had everything. You didn’t lie when you said that, Buck. I mean, what kind of a store sells parts for cars as old as the one I have. It’s incredible.’’

’’Pull over.’’

Steve glanced at Bucky but kept driving. ’’What?’’

’’Pull over, right here,’’ Bucky repeated, pointing at the side of the road. They weren’t too far away from home anymore.

’’Okay...’’ Steve said, sounding unsure, and smoothly pulled the car over to the edge of the forest. ’’Are you feeling sick or something, kid?’’

Bucky unbuckled his seatbelt and did the same with Steve’s. He then climbed over to his lap, which was easier said than done but he managed. Steve seemed to begin to understand what was going on.

’’I was thinking,’’ Bucky began with a low voice and placed a few kisses on Steve’s now smooth jaw. ’’That before we go back home, we could just have a little fun.’’

’’Is that so?’’ Steve asked, his voice just as low if not lower than Bucky’s. 

’’Mmh,’’ Bucky hummed in reply. ’’The moment I saw you without that beard of yours, I swear I got a little hard. Where have you been hiding that jawline of yours for all this time?’’

Steve only chuckled, bringing his hands to Bucky’s waist. ’’Are you sure about this, Buck? Somebody could see.’’

’’Who would see us here? Nobody ever uses this road, especially at this time of year,’’ Bucky explained quickly and moved the seat back a little bit so that he’d fit in Steve’s lap a little better.

’’We’re in your parents’ car,’’ Steve reminded him.

’’I’m aware,’’ Bucky said and brought his hand down to Steve’s crotch. ’’Come on, Daddy, it’s not like you haven’t had a problem doing it in weird places before. The barn, the bathroom, the kitchen table-’’

’’Yeah, yeah, I’ve got it,’’ Steve replied hurriedly and brought his lips against Bucky’s in a harsh manner. He pushed against him, almost pinning Bucky against the steering wheel. He pulled away and started undoing his pants. ’’Come on then. We don’t have a lot of time, kid. I promised your dad I’d bring you back before six.’’

’’I’m sure we’ll manage,’’ Bucky said and pulled out the small lube bottle he’d bought from the store. ’’This will help.’’

’’That’s what you went to buy? Jesus, kid,’’ Steve groaned and carefully pulled out his still soft cock.

Bucky only smirked at him and placed his cool hand around Steve’s cock. ’’I knew I wouldn’t make it home without getting some of this.’’

’’Mmh,’’ Steve hummed and brought their lips together again. He brought one of his hands to Bucky’s hair and tugged at it gently. The feeling of Bucky’s hand moving up and down his quickly hardening cock was almost unbearable.

’’Wish I could suck that cock, Daddy,’’ Bucky whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. Daddy’s breathing had started to pick up. ’’Want you to fuck my mouth so bad.’’

’’Gonna have to do that some other time, kid,’’ Steve answered to him with a voice that told Bucky that it was physically painful for the man to tell him no. ’’Get your clothes off.’’

’’Yes, Sir,’’ Bucky answered and praised God that he’d decided to wear sweatpants that day. Clumsily, he pulled down his pants to his ankles. Steve reached down and pulled his shoes off so that Bucky could get rid of his pants and underwear completely. He threw them on the passenger seat.

’’There we go,’’ Daddy moaned and brought his hand over Bucky’s ass. He grabbed the lube bottle and squirted some of it on his fingers and began preparing Bucky while he still worked on Steve’s already hard cock. ’’Good boy.’’

Bucky couldn’t stop himself from kissing the man again. The feeling of his smooth skin against his felt heavenly. As much as he loved Daddy’s beard and still wanted it back eventually, he very much loved the look and the feel of it right at this moment. 

’’You drive me crazy,’’ Steve gasped out and brought his other hand over Bucky’s. ’’If you keep touching me, this won’t last very long.’’

’’I thought you said we were in a hurry,’’ Bucky replied before throwing his head back in pleasure. Two of Daddy’s fingers were deep inside of him and stretching him as well as they could in a short amount of time. ’’Just give it to me already, I can handle it.’’

’’Just one more finger, baby,’’ Daddy told him.

Bucky whined but decided to keep himself distracted by unbuttoning a few of the buttons on Daddy’s shirt and running his hands across the slightly hairy chest. Fuck, how had he gotten so lucky to get with a man this perfect?

’’Okay, you feel ready?’’ Daddy asked breathlessly after he’d pumped his fingers in and out of Bucky’s hole for a moment or two. 

’’Yes, yes, yes,’’ Bucky chanted quietly and helped Daddy squeeze some lube on his hard, red cock. ’’Mmh, give it to me.’’

Daddy pulled out his fingers slowly and wrapped his fingers around his cock, aligning it clumsily against Bucky’s hole and guiding it before wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist so that he wouldn’t fall.

Bucky leaned back, taking in Daddy’s cock as quickly as he could, and moaned as loudly as he could when he sat back, taking in all of what Steve had to offer. He started moving, first slowly, and then got into their usual rhythm. 

’’Fuck, that’s good,’’ Bucky whispered, bringing his hand to Steve’s jaw. He couldn’t stop touching the smooth skin there. It drove him wild. He started to move faster, Daddy’s cock stretching him out so deliciously. ’’Ah, Daddy! Fuck!’’

Daddy was quiet and focused on the expressions on Bucky’s face. His mouth was open in a silent moan as Bucky kept riding him.

’’Doing good, baby,’’ he encouraged with his rough voice.

’’Fuck me,’’ Bucky whispered against the other man’s lips. ’’Fuck me.’’

Daddy stilled Bucky’s hips with his hands and shifted slightly on the seat. Instead of holding Bucky tightly against him, he loosened his grip and placed his hands back on his baby’s waist. He snapped his hips up experimentally before getting into a good rhythm that seemed to drive Bucky even more wild than before.

’’Harder,’’ Bucky moaned.

Daddy picked up his speed, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the entire vehicle. They could feel the car moving with each thrust and Daddy let out his first moan.

’’Fuck, just like that. Fuck my ass,’’ Bucky moaned at the harsh thrusts, enjoying them thoroughly. If only they had more time.

Daddy was moving so fast that Bucky didn’t even try to keep up with him and just let him use his body in any way that he wanted to. He loved the feeling of Daddy’s balls hitting his ass with each quick thrust and he couldn’t help but allow a few tears of pleasure to fall from his eyes.

’’Such a slut for me, Buck,’’ Daddy told him, slamming his palm against Bucky’s ass, making him moan. ’’Baby, you’re leaking on my fucking stomach, look at that.’’

Bucky glanced down. His cock was standing up proudly, leaking precum with each thrust that hit his prostate dead on. He wanted to wrap his hand around his cock so badly, knowing that he would explode in a second but knew that it would feel much better to let Daddy take care of him and cum untouched.

Daddy slapped his ass again, this time harder and Bucky just knew it was going to leave a mark. He moaned at the stinging feeling and wrapped his arms around Daddy’s neck. 

’’Fuck, fuck!’’ Bucky screamed as Daddy started hammering into him even harder. Bucky hadn’t even known that was possible. ’’I’m close, I’m so fucking close!’’

’’Give it to me, kid,’’ Steve groaned, close himself. ’’This tight ass is going to be the end of me, fucking hell, Buck.’’

Bucky couldn’t stop himself. He brought one of his hands down and gently tugged at his cock. Immediately, what felt like a ball of fire, released from inside of him and he came right on Daddy’s abdomen.

’’Oh shit,’’ Bucky could only whisper as his body shook and he tightened around Daddy’s cock. He laid his head on Daddy’s shoulder and kept shivering with each thrust that the other man gave him.

Daddy’s breathing picked up again and his thrusts turned more sloppy. Bucky watched as he closed his eyes, opened his mouth in another silent moan, and pulled out of Bucky, to Bucky’s dismay.

Bucky made sure to watch as Daddy stroked every ounce of cum out of his cock, shaking against the seat at the intensity of it. 

’’Oh fuck… Fuck,’’ Steve sighed out, his body relaxing under Bucky’s. He turned to look at him. ’’Fucking hell.’’

Bucky giggled, placing a quick kiss on Steve’s jaw. ’’Good, Daddy?’’

Steve didn’t even bother to answer. He just rolled his eyes at Bucky and slapped him on the ass one last time. ’’You know the damn answer.’’

Bucky laughed again. ’’I really don’t wanna get up but do you think we should get going?’’

’’Just give me a minute,’’ Steve told him, making Bucky laugh even more. ’’Oh, shut up, brat. I’m not as young and energetic as you are. Now find me something wipe myself down with. I’m not dirtying up your parents’ car with-’’

’’I think it’s a little late for that,’’ Bucky interrupted him with a smirk but turned around slightly to get a couple of baby wipes that his mother always kept in the car. One he handed to Steve, who immediately started wiping off the cum on his stomach, and the other one Bucky used to clean himself up a little bit.

’’Ugh,’’ Steve threw the wipe on the floor that was already dirty. ’’The things you get me to do. You’re spoiled, you know that?’’

’’I know,’’ Bucky replied, throwing his wipe away too. He placed a kiss on Steve’s swollen lips. ’’Thank you, Daddy.’’

Steve grunted but smiled at him. ’’Come on, get your clothes on. We really have to get you home.’’

’’Yeah, yeah,’’ Bucky mumbled and moved over to his own seat. He watched as Steve tugged himself back into his pants before getting dressed up himself. Steve began to drive as Bucky struggled to put his shoes on. ’’Can you imagine if we broke the car?’’

’’Don’t even joke about that,’’ Steve told him, still trying to catch his breath a little. 

’’I mean with the way you were going at it, I wouldn’t have been surprised if something would have happened,’’ Bucky teased.

’’You’re the one always begging me,’’ Steve told him, glancing at Bucky. They could now see the Barnes’ house. ’’Harder, Daddy, harder.’’

Bucky burst into laughter. He could see his father waiting for them in the yard. ’’God, Steve. Never say that again. Do I really sound that stupid?’’

Steve smiled at him as he parked the car. Quickly, he touched Bucky’s hand with his and smiled at him. ’’No, you sound fucking amazing, baby. Never change.’’

Bucky couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day, even when his father made him clean his car inside out as his final task for the day. 

If only he knew.


End file.
